<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>First Names by eggpi3</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24838807">First Names</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggpi3/pseuds/eggpi3'>eggpi3</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Katekyou Hitman Reborn!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Sasagawa Kyoko/Sawada Tsunayoshi - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:33:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>668</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24838807</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggpi3/pseuds/eggpi3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After all these years of being in the mafia, Hayato realized that he could do so much more and change for the better not only for himself but also to the one he loves.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gokudera Hayato/Sawada Tsunayoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>First Names</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Being in the Mafia was a dangerous task and each of them knew that.</p><p>Dying of old age was probably a rarity considering the number of people after them. There were always intruders trying to come after the Vongola, not that they’d ever come close.</p><p>They’ve come so far and it was all thanks to him. He lead with dignity, changing the Vongola into something more different, more wise. Just as what he thought of him when he was just the age of fourteen.</p><p>Nevertheless, It didn’t bother Hayato that much. He had survived a lot more.</p><p>For an instance, breaking of a curse that had almost to no possibility of happening and defeating a sugar-addicted villain from the future who he still doesn’t trust, by the way.</p><p>And.</p><p>Watching the love of his life get married.</p><p>Hayato didn’t care. He was out of his league, anyways. He already felt enough right there, just standing next to him and being someone who he would confide in. He’s fine with being his right-hand man. He’s fine just talking to him. He’s fine with protecting him. He’s fine with spending his days with him. He’s fine seeing him being happy with someone else.</p><p>He is fine.</p><p>After all, what could someone like him do.<br/>Someone, who can’t even be brave enough to call him by his first name. Even that baseball-head could do it.</p><p>So, why can’t he? What was stopping him?</p><p>He looked down his body and thought about it. Hayato figured it out after quickly realizing, it’s because he was weak.</p><p>Figured it out? Yeah, no. He always knew it deep inside him. He just wished he could do something more about it but he couldn’t.</p><p>Noise filled his ears as he looked up the ceiling. His body felt heavy as if it was being pulled down by immense force.</p><p>He panicked and looked around, was there an enemy? His teeth was stuck together as he tried to get up but he couldn’t.</p><p>He just sat there and waited for someone to arrive. It was an out of body experience. He never felt like this before. Well, it’s not like he could feel anything.</p><p>He was there for hours.</p><p>Come to think of it, wasn’t today supposed to be important? A celebration of some sort.</p><p>He stood up and took a deep breath of the fresh air.</p><p>It felt new.</p><p>As soon as he was about to get out of his room, a scream blasted through his ears.</p><p>“Gokudera!” He felt chills.</p><p>Tsuna ran towards him and hugged him. He was crying.</p><p>“I thought you said that you stopped smoking?”</p><p>Hayato smiled at Tsuna. This was nice, he hasn’t done this for a few years. It was nice to see him this vulnerable, not pretending to be strong to protect others. Back when he showed more emotions. Back when there were bullies that he would always fight off.</p><p>He also finally started crying. Hayato’s tears fell to the ground as he also fell on the floor. It didn’t matter that his feelings weren’t reciprocated. Tsuna provided him a place where he valued his life, a family and friends that he could always trust.</p><p>That was the greatness of him.</p><p>“Tenth!” </p><p>No. Now was the time, He’s definitely prepared to say it. Without hesitation, he yelled it all out.</p><p>“Tsuna!”</p><p>His shout was deafening but it didn’t matter. Tsuna turned around as if he heard it. He then started sobbing a lot more.</p><p>“Am I actually going crazy?” Tsuna asked himself.</p><p>Tsuna started laughing. “You told me, we’d celebrate it together right?”</p><p>His words were becoming incomprehensible. Tears were all over his clothes. “You said we’d celebrate the day we met!”</p><p>Ah, that’s right. That was today, huh.</p><p>“Tsuna, I’m sorry!” He apologized over and over again.</p><p>That room was filled with Hayato’s apologies and Tsuna’s cries for the next few hours.</p><p>The only thing Hayato could do was stare.</p><p>After all, what else can a dead person do?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! I hope you enjoyed this! </p><p>Some facts:</p><p>1) Hayato was dead from the start. It was implied in “He looked down his body and thought about it.”</p><p>2) He died of asphyxiation.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>